1000 no kotoba 1000 words
by Kai-ren
Summary: How would you feel if someone leaves you hanging and you can't get over him? Hope you like this dramatic fic..=)


1000 no kotoba (1000 words)

Songfic: Hitomi/Van

Hello there reading my fic! Sorry if I didn't have or write any fics. Well now I'm back. Gomen for keeping you all waiting for me to wirte some new fics.

Ok so here's an Escaflowne fic with a Final Fantasy X-2 song, "1000 no kotoba" sung by Koda Kumi.

Again the disclaimer, I don't own the song nor the characters.

"Why did you make me believe that you were gonna be with me?" Hitomi asked.

"I just…" Van was trying to look for words to explain. However, he could think of nothing.

"Why Van? Why?" Hitomi started to cry.

Van just looked at her. He felt guilty.

"Hitomi, this is not your fault. This was my choice to leave you."

"If I didn't do anything wrong then why did this happen to us?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Do you think 'sorry' will fix everything?"

"No, but I hope it would."

"I HATE YOU VAN!" She screamed and started to hurt Van by trying to slap him. 

Van hugged her tightly. Both were melancholic. Both were just confused.

"I know Hitomi that we can't be friends after this but I hope we'll still be."

"I hope so." Hitomi whispered while being in Van's arms. 

After eight months….

(Message sent)

        Hi! How are you?=)

"I keep sending these stupid SMS but why won't he answer them?" Hitomi asked herself.

On the other side of things…

(Message Received)

"Again…" Van sighed. As soon as he read that the SMS was from Hitomi, he didn't bother to read it and deleted it immediately.

Eight months, that's how long Hitomi tried to get back and forget Van at the same time. Some would call it infatuation but actually it is love. For some you would let go of that person if you truly love him or her. What if you can't let go of that person?

The song begins…

_Kimi no kotoba wa_

_Yume no yasashisa kana_

"Dear Diary, it hurts but why do I still love him?" Hitomi writing an entry.

_Uso wo zenbu_

_Oikakushiteru_

_Zurui yo ne_

"What a liar?! Frineds? He doesn't even want to talk"

_Tabidatsu kimi ni_

_Sameta senaka misete_

_Kiiteita yo_

_Hitori tatakau no?_

_Zurui yo ne_

At the park, everything seemed cheerful except for Hitomi. She still keeps on thinking about Van all this time.

_Kaettekuru kara_

_Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe_

_Iji hatte_

"We'll still be friends, right?"

"Sure, Hitomi…"

Hitomi reminiscing the time of their break-up.

_Tsuyoi furi_

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Sakebeba yokatta?_

_Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru_

_Donna koto mo_

"Hitomi, don't blame yourself."

"Then answer me why."

"I can't explain. Sorry."

"Then you shouldn't have loved me instead."

"I really loved you. Please believe in me"

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Haruka na_

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

"I wonder if he's okay." Hitomi worried about Van. "Maybe I should call him. I'm sure it is alright to call."

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Kizutsuita_

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Dakishimeru_

Van rejected the call from Hitomi.

"I'm sorry. I want to forget you."

Van, as if talking to Hitomi.

"I hope that you'll understand why I want to."

_Yume no tsuduki wa_

_Kimi wo omoinagara_

_Ano hi no koto_

_Wasureta furishite_

_Zurui yo ne_

Hitomi watches the stars at night to see if there will be a sign. 

That sign is, a sign Van will come back. She starts to cry but tries no to.

_Tegami wo kaku kara_

_Shisen sorashita kimi no koe_

_Iji hatte_

_Tsuyoi furi_

"You don't answer my calls. You don't even bother to reply my SMS." Hitomi getting angrier. "Friends, huh? What the hell?"

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Okoreba yokatta?_

_Matenai yo to kata yo otoshitara_

_Ima wa dekiru_

_Donna koto mo_

"I want to know why you left me." Hitomi crying.

"You never explained enough. Just a…a simple sorry, a reason that you just didn't love me no more."

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Mienai_

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

"Hey, let's go dance over there." A friend of Hitomi called.

At least she's trying to have fun. 

"Ok! Wait! Let's call the others."

Coincidentally, Van was also there. Hitomi didn't notice him wearing a white shirt. She and her friend was in front of him. Both never expected to meet after all these months. But when Hitomi looked back to call her friends, she and Van were stunned to see each other.

_Kikoeteru?_

Van suddenly hurried to leave. Hitomi tried to regain her senses and then started to sob. Luckily, Hitomi's friends were there to help her. They even wanted to beat the hell out of Van for being such a jerk.

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Tsukareta_

Hitomi tried to follow Van but she failed to reach him.

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Dakishimeru_

"You know he's a coward. He can't even try to face you." On of Hitomi's friends cheered her.

You're right. I guess he's trying to hide from me. I'm better than him."

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

After a few days, Hitomi analyzed the incident.

"I guess he doesn't have a reason at all."

_Lalalala…._

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubakasa ni kaete_

"I wish that he would tell me why. I can't let him go until he tells me everything."

_Kikoeteru_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Lalala…_

"I love you, Van. Yet, I also hate you."

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi _

_Lalalala…._

"Hope you get a good karma for this." Hitomi wished. "I really want to forget you but you won't let me."

THE END

How sad but true. This kind of situation can leave you in a slump. You still have to go on. Your unanswered questions will be answered in words or in signs.


End file.
